


Mistakes were made, but we're not one of them

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, and also confessions, anyway yes soft boys in love, but its like... respawning?, but whats a good seemingly unrequited love trope without the pining?, dont ship real people, dont worry this is all fluff, i never learned how to tag and this is another example, minecraft personas ONLY, takes place in season 7, their first kiss is in here, theres a bit of pining though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Things may not always go to plan, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.Bdubs and Scar break into the Mycelium HQ, and despite technically failing their mission, things aren't all bad news.
Relationships: bdoubleo100/goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Mistakes were made, but we're not one of them

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to name this so that's the title you're getting.
> 
> welcome to my self indulgent fic consisting of pure scardubs! yes this is my favourite ship and yes i am in heaven with all the content we're getting. enjoy!!
> 
> (minecraft personas only, we don't ship real people here)

Bdubs tapped his fingers on the cold stone of the balcony, watching from above as Cub and Scar spoke at the entrance of the Town Hall. Scar looked... so _happy_ . And he was happy for him! But...

_But nothing_ , He snapped mentally at himself. He was happy for him, and that was it. Cub made Scar happy, he made him laugh and smile and everything Bdubs was well aware that he couldn't do anywhere near as well. When it was just him and Scar, things were... awkward. Neither of them ever knew what to say.

Cub and Scar... Bdubs wasn't sure exactly what they were, but he had his hunches.

Not that he was upset about it or anything, that's just how it was. Scar kept him around because they were business partners, and that was it. Because he helped the shopping district thrive, green and grassy and beautiful (as it should be.)

_Beautiful like Scar_ , his uncooperative mind supplied unhelpfully.

Bdubs furrowed his brows together and walked back to his office to collect his things. He had a bit of work to do, but everything could be done in the comfort of his own base, and he didn't want to stay here any longer, surrounded by... everything.

After making quick work of gathering what he planned on bring home in less than organized shulker boxes, he walked downstairs. As soon as he passed the pair, they both went quiet for a moment. Cub nudged Scar towards him as he walked past.

"Bdubs! Cub 'n' I are gonna go get some food, you wanna come with us?" Scar asked cheerfully, if a bit rushed. Bdubs stopped to look at them, pausing in the doorway and loosening his grip on the rocket that was about to be fired.

It was tempting. Scar's smile was welcoming and Cub gave him an equally friendly grin, and combined it was almost enough for him to give in, have some fun with his... colleagues. It wasn't like he had anything else planned.

But it wasn't quite enough.

"I'm fine," He mumbled. Scar gave him a worried look. "I-- I mean, not tonight, but you two have fun!" Bdubs forced a beaming smile onto his face. He was supposed to be happy, he reminded himself. That was his thing.

▽

Bdubs very much regretted not accepting the offer.

He'd been with Scar most of the next day, presumably because Cub was busy, and that night was all Scar seemed to want to talk about. How weirdly bright the moon had been, how Cub had offered some nerdy scientific explanation as to why it was so, how the shopping district was beautiful even despite the mycelium and even more gorgeous at night.

Transporting shulker boxes was never fun, and Bdubs couldn't decide whether Scar's rambling was making it better or worse. Sure, he liked hearing Scar so happy-- he liked hearing his voice in general --but was this really the most interesting conversation he could think of? Bdubs made sure to act as excited as possible about the conversation, which only seemed to urge Scar to continue talking. A bad cycle.

The conversation shifted to the recent grievances with the resistance as they reached the town hall.

"Oh, oh, Bdubs," Scar took a few longer strides to catch up and grabbed his arm, spinning him around so they were facing each other. They were a lot closer than Bdubs had anticipated.

He fought off the blush quickly rising to his cheeks with mental tooth and nail.

"I found out that the other side..." He trailed off for dramatic effect. "...Revealed the location of their base!"

Scar's eyes were already the most lovely vibrant shade of green, but up close? They were truly something else. Bdubs could feel his breath catch as Scar squeezed his arms, a grin working its way onto his face.

"In their video," Scar leaned away and, to his own private horror, Bdubs found himself _upset_ that the previous moment hadn't escalated into something like a kiss instead of ending so soon.

Scar continued his explanation of their plan. Bdubs couldn't help but grin as Scar, despite being vague about it, definitely called Cub a fool. Something about it gave Bdubs far too much confidence.

(Most of which disappeared when Scar, loudly, exclaimed how his battle outfit exposed much more skin than his usual attire. As Scar commented on his muscles, he regretted the decision more, and changed the subject as soon as he could before he permanently became a tomato.)

The walk to the "fake Red Zone" was brief.

And things, for a bit, went rather smoothly! Scar complimented Bdubs on his sense of hearing, they only nearly died a few times while trying to go against the current of the bubblevator, but after a few stressful minutes they were making their painfully slow way through the tunnel.

Scar had always been good at coming up with casual chit-chat, something to lighten the mood and keep a friendly atmosphere. Conversations about how business was going, future plans, current works in progress-- things Bdubs would usually find uninteresting, but not when it was Scar.

Small talk, however, was not Bdubs' strong point. The silence was going on too long, he needed to say _something_ .

"...Why'd you bring me, of all people, to do this?"

Scar paused in his steps for a moment, gripping the stone walls on either side of himself to keep the water streams from shooting him back across the ice and into Bdubs. (Which would have been rather funny, come to think about it.)

"I thought It'd be fun," He replied, recovering quickly from his temporary petrification as he took another step forward. "Also, you're the best person for the job."

"I thought you couldn't play favourites with your subordinates," Bdubs joked quietly as he found himself unable to come up with a better answer. Scar chuckled in reply and splashed him, earning an indignant "Hey!" in response.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a twinge of pride that Scar had thought he was the best person for the job. _Even better than_ . He smiled even at the thought, liquid confidence flowing through his veins once again.

...Maybe he had a bit of a jealousy issue.

The tunnels continued.

If the resistance knew how to do one thing right, it was how to annoy people. Bdubs' legs were starting to get tired, the chill of the icy water combined with the general cold temperature of such a low Y level was starting to seep into his bones and, overall, the urge to give up was getting stronger by the step.

Then he saw the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel (which, in their case, was the wall that marked the end of the sheep transportation system.)

They mined through the wall and into the resistance HQ. It was certainly something-- Bdubs' eyes, who had grown accustomed to the darkness of the water tunnels, strongly disapproved of the vibrant red and white colour palette of the room they broke into.

He and Scar took out their anger on the wheat.

Something about seeing it all squashed was oddly satisfying. At least they couldn't breed more sheep to eat up all the shopping district grass.

Destroying crops was fun and all, but after a few minutes Bdubs and Scar decided it was time to get to work and wandered out into the rest of the base. It was... huge. The ceiling was high, the meeting room was expansive. How had they not stumbled into this yet?

"That looks like a vault," Scar commented as Bdubs was looking under the table for a hidden chest. He stood up once more, redirecting his gaze at where Scar was pointing.

A suspiciously vault-looking iron door stood at the end of the corridor.

"You're right!" Bdubs exclaimed, grabbing Scars wrist without a second thought and sprinting down the hallway to reach it. Scar chuckled softly as he broke into a run to keep up.

Perfect! This had to be it. Now they could get the throne, and get out.

...If Bdubs was being honest, even just being down here was making him uncomfortable. The concept that any of the resistance members could come in any moment, do void-knows-what to them-- he'd seen them recently, he'd noticed the way the mycelium... affected them. Subtly, but affected them nevertheless.

But he was getting distracted. Best not to think about the bad outcomes when you're still trying to achieve a good one.

"It doesn't look like there's a button. Can we break in?" Scar asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. 

Bdubs shrugged. "I don't see why not, nobody's here to stop us."

He pulled his pickaxe out of his inventory and swung at the door. A few hits from his netherite-enforced diamond tools and the iron was nothing but a miniature floating cube.

The pair of them stepped inside.

It was a small vault, nothing special about it. Just an iron box. A double chest-- which was uncentered, Bdubs noticed with a twinge of annoyance --sat against the far wall.

Scar took initiative, striding ahead and opening the chest with a creak.

"Yknow, Scar, this place could be trapped, are we sure that--"

Then multiple things happened in what felt like the span of one tic.

First, Scar reached into the chest, Bdubs' warning coming too late. A single diamond block was pulled out, with a word etched into the side that Bdubs couldn't quite make out from where he was standing.

Next, although it happened at pretty much the same time, there was a click. Then, a very distinct hissing noise, albeit brief, and was replaced by the sound of explosions. And light. And _pain_ \-- searing, burning, blinding, pain.

Then Bdubs found himself on spawn island.

A scream didn't quite make it out of his mouth, all he achieved was inhaling a ridiculous amount of water and thrashing his way onto dry land in Xisuma's new spawn build. his communicator pinged twice in his pocket, but he didn't bother checking it, he already had an idea of what it was saying-- death messages always came a little delayed.

Despite the overwhelming ringing in his ears and the pain of coughing up multiple bucketfuls of seawater, somehow he managed to get to back the shopping district in less than a minute or two, pulling out his communicator to tell Scar he was headed back. There was already a message when he opened it.

Private Message with: GoodTimewithScar  
GoodTimewithScar: i'm getting our things  
BdoubleO100: oh good  
GoodTimewithScar: they're despawning

After typing his exasperated reply to collect them faster, he kept running to the bubblevator they'd used to get to the fake HQ. At least Scar was down there, so none of their things would despawn if he did a reasonable collection job.

Despite the fact that his respawn was far from pleasant, seeing the ash turning the water black-- he assumed that was Scar's doing, since he'd already gotten into the base again --gave him solace in knowing that at least he wasn't covered in soot. Not that being dripping wet was much better.

When he reached the resistance base after a second seemingly endless walk against the current, his immediate instinct was to go find Scar.

Maybe he was worried. He knew Scar's respawn mechanics weren't exactly up to par, he knew that certain... issues, had a history of appearing. Bdubs wanted to see him in person, make sure he was okay.

So that's exactly what he did.

Racing down the hallway, he reached the remnants of the vault, carefully stepping over rubble to reach Scar where he was picking up some of their things and dropping it into a chest. They could sort through it later.

"Scar, you alright?"

Scar clenched his fists before taking a deep breath and turning around, a forced smile on his expectedly sooty face. It sure would be nice if respawns didn't leave all the aftermath of an explosion behind on you.

"I'm... fine, yeah," He mumbled. "Just frustrated."

Bdubs took another step forward, placing a comforting hand on Scar's shoulder. He didn't want to soak them _both_ in saltwater, Scar had respawned on dry land and probably wouldn't appreciate it. Not that his outfit was clean, by any means, but nonetheless.

Scar cooperated as Bdubs quickly checked him for injuries, turning over his arms and tilting his head with a gentle hand pressed to his cheek. Despite the fact that they'd gone through the motions a hundred times before, with everything combined Bdubs found himself blushing.

"We'll get them back for this," He replied as he finished, turning away before Scar could notice how red his cheeks were becoming.

His cheeks only got redder as Scar, who didn't seem to mind getting his clothes wet, he pulled Bdubs into a proper embrace, resting his chin on his head. It probably wasn't safe to stay there, in the Mycelium Resistance base after they were obviously prepared for them and anticipated their arrival, but... the moment was nice, and Bdubs wasn't ready to end it.

Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever. Bdubs' brain was once again uncooperative.

_Cub would have been a better teammate_ .

He blinked hard to shake the thought, but some part of his mind clung onto it; maybe it was true. Cub was more level-headed than him, he was more responsible, he would have noticed that something was off and been able to stop everything from happening. Bdubs was supposed to keep Scar safe, and now they were both standing there, mildly hurt and defeated and in the resistance HQ--

"Bdubs?"

He was pulled from his spiralling thoughts as Scar pulled away from the hug-- which hurt more than he was willing to admit --and gave him a concerned look. "Are _you_ alright?"

He stayed silent for a moment, considering the question before deciding to not answer it.

"You should've brought Cub, I'm not the best person for the job."

Scar frowned and, after a moment of hesitation, gently pulled him down so they could sit on a rock at their feet instead of standing. Bdubs felt his heart skip a beat as Scar scooted a little closer.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to spend time with you, Bdubs. This probably isn't the best time-- or place --to do this, but..." He trailed off. "This may not have gone perfectly to plan, but I wouldn't give up the time we got to spend together. I want to... get to know you, I really do."

Bdubs could hear his heartbeat sending itself into a frenzy, threatening to break out of his ribcage. He was probably reading into it too much, finding different meanings, and he didn't want to get his hopes up, but...

"What about you and Cub...?"

Scar gave him a funny look. "Cub?" Then, realization dawned on his face. "Oh-- no, Bdubs--" He chuckled softly. "Cub's my friend, nothing more. I promise. He's been trying to get me to say this for a while, actually."

He let the words register.

"...You said you wanted to get to know me?" He asked hesitantly, still afraid that he was somehow taking this the wrong way-- but when he met Scar's gaze, it was full of nothing but unfiltered love and kindness. Unfiltered _love_ .

"If you'd like to,"

(Everything about the situation was practically screaming for them to kiss. It was the perfect romantic situation, it was practically a scene in some romantic movie or a book; two lovers, realizing for the first time that they could be together, that this could _work_ , immediately after a near death experience-- or actually dying this their case, he supposed. It felt surreal.)

"I'd love to."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Scar seemed to come to the same realization as he had only moments prior and, with such gentleness that Bdubs felt like he was floating, his hand raised so it could gently rest on the back of his neck and pull him closer.

Bdubs let his eyes flutter shut at the contact as Scar leaned in to close the distance.

It wasn't hungry, it wasn't sudden, it was _so incredibly soft_ . Everything about it, from the gentle brush of their lips to the way Scar was cradling his head and allowing him to melt into it--

Yet, somehow, it was electrifying. It filled him with energy, his heart swelled in his chest while any and all coherent thoughts that had, at some point, inhabited his mind were effectively being transformed to happy goop (which only turned more goopy when Scar threaded his fingers into his hair.)

He could taste the bitter soot from the explosion mixed with Scar and, unsurprisingly, it wasn't remarkably good (especially mixed with the saltwater taste that hadn't quite gone away,) but he couldn't bring himself to complain. (He did, however, scrunch up his nose at first, as he didn't exactly expect to taste ash. Scar did the same, and he exhaled softly in a laugh.)

After what felt like both an eternity and far too soon, Scar leaned away, gently carding his own fingers through his hair to fix what Bdubs had mussed, before leaning back in for one more quick chaste press of his lips against Bdubs' forehead.

"We should probably get out of here," Scar mumbled. "It doesn't feel very Scar-safe."

Bdubs chuckled softly at that, reluctantly moving away so Scar could stand up. He followed suit quickly after, extending a hand to lead Scar out of the resistance HQ.

"Let's get back to HEP so you can get cleaned up," He said, pulling Scar closer by the arm and wiping some ash off his cheek. He looked down at his ashy clothes and cringed, nodding his agreement. "And I can start scheming an appropriate punishment for each and every rebel."

As they walked out of the vault to find the exit, Bdubs glanced at his communicator. "...Right after I shreep."

"Oh, of course you would," Scar replied in a more jokingly exasperated tone than an actually frustrated one. Bdubs laughed heartily at that.

"I keep the server nice 'n' safe in the light of day."

"That you do." Scar replied in a softer tone, the smile evident in his voice.

The resistance may have won this battle, but in Bdubs' mind-- whether HEP won or not in the long run --he'd won the war.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading to the end, i hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely morning/evening/night!


End file.
